1. Technical Field
Methods and systems consistent with the exemplary embodiments related to a method and system for designing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device is manufactured by patterning devices and interconnects on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer.
A semiconductor device can be manufactured by designing an integrated circuit (IC) using electronic design automation (EDA) which enables a designer to place and connect various components of a circuit to interact with each other. In other words, the layout of a semiconductor device can be created using EDA.
The layout of a semiconductor device includes circuit components, interconnect lines, and physical locations and sizes of various layers.
A semiconductor device can be manufactured by transferring this layout of the semiconductor device onto a semiconductor substrate. However, the layout of the semiconductor device has to go through a verification process before a semiconductor device is manufactured using the layout.